


The Last Dragonlord

by CandiceWright



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Art inspired by Maryluis's design of Merlin's dragonlord outfit.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: A Very Merthur Birthday





	The Last Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryluis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Maryluis!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful things you contribute to this fandom and I hope you like this piece inspired by your wonderful art.
> 
> Everyone else, please check out the original work and all of her art because she is amazing!

Original art here ([x](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9ElPCLqV14/?igshid=1hxkw62vswx5p), [x](https://maryluis.tumblr.com/post/611119168626081792/magical-outfitmerlin-i-felt-the-need-to-see-our))


End file.
